A Cinderella Story
by MissSugarQuill
Summary: Over the past six years, Lily and James have come to terms that they hate each other. However, when they enter an upturned 7th year, things change. Sure, they'll overcome the obstacles, but will there be a happy ending?
1. Head Boy, Head Girl

﻿ 

Disclaimer: Oh Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done? You're creating fanfic writers, they think it's quite fun. They don't own anything because they're quite sad, but really this poem is rather quite bad.

Note: My first story ever to be posted on the net. :) Be nice!

**A Cinderella Story  
****  
Chapter One ll Head Boy, Head Girl**

----------

James Potter watched as Remus Lupin's queen moved along the black and white squares, and attacked his castle with a thunderous crack and resultant smash.

"Damn," was all he could say as a triumphant Remus picked up the remains of the castle and put them on the table.

As James decided on his move, he heard a shriek coming from upstairs, from the girls' dormitories.

Remus made a face, "What's with the girls?"

"I dunno," James said absently, concentrating on his move.

After a couple a seconds, James grinned with triumph, "Knight to E4!"

James' knight moved along and smashed Remus' bishop. As James swept the little bits off the board, murmuring a little "victory song" under his breath, Remus said slyly, "CHECK!"

"What?" James gaped at the board, "That was bloody brilliant, Moony. How'd you do that?"

"You take too long to clear up the little bits," Remus said simply as James' king was attacked ferociously. Smiling, Remus waved his wand the pieces all flew back together and onto their right places on the board, "Another round?"

"Bring it on," James said challengingly, "I'm going to cream you this time."

Remus snorted.

About twenty minutes later, just as Remus was about to claim victory, two girls arguing in loud voices came running down from their dormitory. Almost everyone looked up as they entered.

"...she needs to learn to get along!" the brunette James vaguely knew as Jessie or Jenny was saying heatedly.

"I _know_ she does," argued the Japanese one (Nikki? Natasha?) as she and her friend moved towards the portrait hole, "But honestly, just put yourself in her position..."

They couldn't hear anymore as the girls had left the common-room.

"Err, okay, well, something's definitely wrong," Remus said awkwardly. He cleared his throat, "James, you lost."

"Oh, did I?" James said distractedly, "Uhh, okay... well..."

"I think the feast's about to start," Remus said, looking at his friend oddly, "You coming?"

"Err, yeah, in a moment," James replied, eyeing the stairs that went up to the girls' dormitories, "You go on ahead--save me a seat!"

---

"Wow, Lils, Head Girl," whistled Namie, "Still can't believe it."

"Yeah, everyone thought the badge would be winging its way to Sammantha!" said Joey distastefully, "She's never going to be as bright as you, of course, but still. She was like, the stereotypical leader of the school."

Lily chuckled, "Yeah, well, I've always wanted to be Head Girl. But the fact that I didn't even become a prefect really--"

"--got your hopes up?" Namie finished softly, "Yeah, that would sting. Oh well, you got it now!" She grinned and hugged Lily. Almost instantly, both girls shrieked and sprang back, as Mr. Squiggles, Joey's black-and-white kitten, had jumped on Namie's head.

"Squiggy!" pleaded Joey, chasing her cat around the dorm, "Come back!"

Laughing and unpacking her clothes, Lily said, "I can't wait 'till the feast."

"Yeah, where you get announced and everyone'll be like, 'Thank Merlin we have brains for a Head Girl'," Namie said obstinately, also unpacking her clothes, "Blimey, where's Zippy?"

Lily paused for a moment and stood back as Joey dived for Mr. Squiggles.

"Did you leave her on the train?"

"I'd never leave my precious owl on the train!" exclaimed Namie, though her eyes grew wide in fear.

"You did in second-year!" Joey yelled, scrambling under her four-poster bed, "AHA! I got you now, Squiggy! OW!"

Namie was frowning, "Ah, I better go see Dumbledore--"

"No, wait, here she is," Lily said as Zippy flew in their open dorm window, "Probably anxious to stretch her wings after that train ride."

"Hmph," Namie said disapprovingly.

"Say, I really can't wait 'till the feast, so does anyone know who the Head Boy is?" Lily asked, picking up her Head Girl badge and looking at it fondly. She pinned it on her robes, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well," Joey said slowly, struggling with her cat, "I kinda heard from Lot, who heard it from Patty, who heard it from Roger that it's--"

"WHERE'S MY OWL TREATS?" Namie suddenly yelled over Joey, glaring at her brunette friend dangerously.

Joey rolled her eyes, "She has to know someday. Or maybe, like, _now_."

"No," Namie said firmly.

"Yes."

"_No_."

"What?" Lily said irritably, "What's this deep, dark secret about the Head Boy? Besides, you heard it from Lot, who heard it from _Patty_, for crying out loud, so it's most likely not true."

"Well, it is," Joey said grimly, "By confirmation, that is. Well, the Head Boy is..." she trailed off and glanced at Namie, who shrugged and mouthed back, "_It's your funeral_."

"Tell me!" Lily complained, looking from one to the other.

Joey took a deep breath and said, "Okay, okay. It's James."

"James..." Lily frowned for a moment as her friends looked at her with sheepish expressions on their faces, "James Davies from Ravenclaw?"

"No!" burst out Namie, "Potter! James Potter!"

Lily froze entirely.

Then she let out a shriek that expressed all her frustration and anger.

"Lily!" Joey said anxiously, trying to keep Mr. Squiggles steady as he tried to leap away, provoked by Lily's shriek, "Calm down!"

"Calm... calm _down_?" Lily gasped, looking at her best friend in disbelief, "Good Merlin, _no_! No calming down! I have a perfectly legible reason to throw a tantrum this time!"

"Lily, it's only James. I know you two haven't always gotten along--" Namie started to comfort.

"--that's the understatement of the millennium," murmured Joey.

"--but it can't be _that_ bad," Namie finished, glaring at Joey. Then she paused, "Can it?"

"Of course it can!" trilled Lily, "Are you _mental_? Oh, no, _Potter_!" She let out another cry of frustration and fell back on her bed, covering herself with her pillow.

"Oh, come on Lily," Joey said soothingly, walking over and pulling the pillow away from the redhead, "He's not that bad. In fact, he's kinda cute."

That, evidently, was the wrong thing to say.

"HE IS NOT CUTE! UGH!"

Namie sighed and shook her head. She said nothing more and resumed unpacking. Joey stared at Lily for a moment, gave up after a five-minute staring competition, and also went back to unpacking.

"C'mon, the feast's going to start," Namie tried to coax at Lily who still remained immobilised. They had heard her muttering all sorts of things.

"You guys go on ahead," Lily replied muffledly.

"Well you better hurry up," Joey said, after exchanging glances with Namie, "They need to announce you and J-- uhh, all that stuff." With that, she went off with Namie, the two arguing loudly.

When she was sure they were gone, Lily kicked off her covers and stared at the top of her four-poster.

"Stupid ruddy Potter, becoming stupid ruddy Head Boy, stupid, stupid, stupid!" she cursed aloud.

"Hello."

Lily immediately looked up at the doorway and her heart fell when she saw the familiar mocking smile, untidy black hair and _stupid_ round glasses.

It was stupid, ruddy James Potter.

----------

A/N: Hey! Okay, these are my changes: the students return to Hogwarts in the late afternoon/early evening, so they are allowed to spend time in the common-room until the start-of-term banquet. The first-years are kept in a hall with Professor McGonagall and they do some activities to enhance their magic and to get to make some friends. The Head Boy and Head Girl are not announced until the banquet, and they do not play a part in the Hogwarts Express (giving jobs to the prefects, etc;). :) I hope everything's explained, chapter two will come soon! --MSQ.


	2. The Time Of Announcing

Disclaimer: Oh Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done? You're creating fanfic writers, they think it's quite fun. They don't own anything because they're quite sad, but really this poem is rather quite bad.

**A Cinderella Story  
****  
Chapter Two ll The Time Of Announcing**

----------

"What are you doing here?" Lily exclaimed angrily, clutching her pillow to her chest.

"I... I dunno," James said rather innocently, "I heard some rumors and... I wanted to know if they were true."

"Yeah?" Lily quirked an eyebrow, still holding her pillow for protection, "What kind of rumors?"

"That you're going to be my partner in crime."

"Your partner in _what_?" Lily repeated, dumbfounded.

"That you're Head Girl," James translated in plain English.

"Oh. Well, _I _heard some pretty nasty rumors as well, and I _hope_ they aren't true," Lily said, her voice dripping in simperingly sweet sarcasm, "Because if they are, I might blow the roof off the Great Hall."

"Oh, yeah? What kind of rumors?" James said, mimicking Lily.

"That you're Head Boy," she said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, yes I am," James said cheerily, showing all his pearly whites.

She just glared at him murderously.

"Well," James took a step towards the window and looked outside, "I don't see the Great Hall's roof flying around..."

"Potter, _sod off_," Lily had slid off her bed and was now pointing her wand at him, "I mean it!"

"You have to come with."

"What?"

"We need to go to the Great Hall because they're announcing us. You don't want to be late, do you? Surely not!" James feigned shock, "I mean, your badge might be taken _away_ from you!"

There was too much truth in this for Lily to make him fly into a wall. So she simply glared daggers at him and he looked down at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, are you coming?"

"Fine," Lily mumbled, shoving her wand in her pocket.

In stony silence, the two went back to the common-room which was almost empty. Then they went down to the Great Hall where it was almost full. Lily made a beeline for Joey and Namie, but was stopped midway by Dori.

"LILY! AHHH! I'm sorry I didn't sit with you on the Hogwarts Express, but Namie just told me--Head Girl!" Dori squealed and hugged Lily tightly. She tried smiling at the somewhat hyper Japanese girl standing in front of her.

"Hi Dori, it's all right. Yeah, Head Girl!" Lily gave a fake chuckle as she felt sick on the inside, "Listen--I really need to sit down, are you coming?"

Dori shook her head, "Nah, I need to go sit back with my House," she glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, "Oh, hi James," she said a bit stiffly, noticing the tall, black-haired boy staring at the pair.

"Err, hi," James said awkwardly, smiling a bit too charmingly. Lily rolled her eyes in disgust, bid Dori farewell and flopped into the spot beside Joey.

"You might want to smile a little," murmured Joey, "Otherwise everyone will be scared of the mean, nasty, snarling Head Girl."

Lily hitched on a very forced smile that looked _terrible_.

"Okay, just don't smile," Namie said after a while, making a face.

The first-years came in and were sorted accordingly. Then Dumbledore stood up as per usual and extended his warm welcome's and welcome back's. After a bit of rule-reminding, he looked around appraisingly and said, "I am delighted to announce this year's Heads."

James smiled smugly and Sirius nudged him and started to mock applaud.

"This year's Head Boy... James Potter."

He stood up, grinning and bowing as everyone applauded and a couple of girls screamed, "GO JAMES!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"And working alongside, the Head Girl, Lily Evans!"

The redhead stood up and managed to smile convincingly enough so that everyone applauded. Remus and Sirius' jaw dropped open.

"You're going to be working with _her_?" Sirius exclaimed indignantly, "That's bloody mental, you two _loathe_ each other!"

James just continued to smile indulgently as he stood up, occasionally glancing at Lily who was standing at the other end of the table.

"Talk--later," he murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"Whoo, Lily Evans and James Potter, partners in crime," Joey murmured in mock celebration.

"Joey--shut--up," Lily murmured out of the corner of her mouth, still smiling at everyone.

The feast started and the hall was full of laughter and talk as everyone helped themselves to food. Lily realised she had no appetite and pretended to enjoy a couple of chicken wings before announcing she was going to bed.

"Already?" Namie said, aghast, "Well, have you at least spoken to Dori yet?"

"Yeah, I ran into her a bit before," Lily said distractedly.

"We haven't had dessert yet!" exclaimed Joey indignantly, "And that's the best part!"

"I'll make up for it tomorrow," Lily said dismissively, "Well... good night."

As soon as she had left the hall, Joey muttered distantly, "James becoming Head Boy must be hitting her quite hard..."

Lily changed into her PJ's and sighed as she crawled into bed. The dormitory was dim and she didn't feel the least bit tired. She just couldn't believe that _he_ of all _people _had been chosen to become _Head Boy_. Head Boy was meant for responsible, mature people; not people like _him_!

Lily continued to rant silently in her head, and she tossed and turned restlessly. She must've stayed like that for twenty minutes before an echoing _BOOM!_ and a thunderous low rumble from somewhere in the castle made her sit bolt right up.

She could hear distant screaming and yelling, that was probably coming from the Great Hall. There was the thundering of steps as people ran around wildly from the floors below.

_I wonder what happened..._ she thought, half-wishing she was still down in the hall.

Lily tried to shut out the commotion and willed herself to sleep. No sooner than when she was about to drop off, the door to her dormitory flew open and in ran four gasping girls.

"Oh, Merlin!" gasped Joey, who Lily noticed was also laughing through her panting, "That was bloody incredible!"

----------

A/N: Oh, and I forgot to mention, the Heads are informed they are... Heads through their letters, and they also get their badges. It's just they aren't officially announced 'till the feast. :) Anywho, that was a sort of a cliffhanger! :) Well, keep reading and reviewing! --MSQ.


	3. A Chat With The Boys

Disclaimer: Oh Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done? You're creating fanfic writers, they think it's quite fun. They don't own anything because they're quite sad, but really this poem is rather quite bad.

**A Cinderella Story  
****  
Chapter Three ll A Chat With The Boys**

----------

"What happened?" Lily wanted to know, sitting up.

"Oh, hi Lily," Namie said, startled, "I thought you were already asleep--"

"They blew the top off of the Great Hall!" choked Violet who was also laughing; she was one of the other girls in their dorm, "The whole roof is gone, and all this debris and rock came falling down! Right after the feast, just as everyone was starting to go back to their common-rooms!"

Lily looked aghast, "So..."

"The Great Hall is roofless," Keavy, another girl in their dorm, finished for her promptly.

"It's actually very pretty," Joey said, still giggling as she pulled her robes off, "The night sky and all. I think they should keep it that way."

"Are you insane?" Namie said, gaping at Joey, "What happens when it's a rainy day?"

"That's their problem."

Keavy snorted, "You seem to forget that you're the one who'll be eating in there."

Joey paused, "Oh, yeah."

The girls started to laugh and giggle, still talking about the new and "improved" Great Hall.

Lily had remained silent during this.

"Lil?" Namie asked quietly as she wandered over, brushing her hair, "Are you all right?"

Lily looked at her oddly and let out a snort of mirthless laughter, "Oh, yes, I'm perfectly all right, except for the fact that _someone_ stole _my_ idea, and I am going to throttle them. But, hold on one second," her voice had gone dangerously calm, and all of the girls turned to look at her intently, "Has it been confirmed who exactly blew the top off the Great Hall?"

Keavy and Violet glanced at each other, and Joey shrugged. Namie cleared her throat, "Erm... no, no one's definite on who did it."

"But," Keavy said carelessly, "It's not as if it's a big secret, now, is it?"

"Exactly," Violet chimed in, and Lily immediately switched her gaze to her, "I mean, who else would pull off such a stunt?"

"Are you implying the... the _Marauders_?" Joey finally said, looking fearfully at Lily whose hand had instantly went for her wand.

"Of course," Violet pulled on her pyjama top, "No one else would be bothered to. My, but what's this about Potter becoming Head Boy? It's ruddy mental, I can tell you that."

"I know," Keavy glanced at Lily, "How're you holding up, Lil? I was awful stunned when I heard it was him."

"Err," Namie said tentatively, hoping to tell the two girls that mentioning James becoming Head Boy at the moment was not exactly a smart thing to do.

Lily whipped up her hand, "Excuse me while I slaughter a certain... _person_," she spat out 'person' bitterly.

She was gone in a swish of her cloak.

Namie and Joey glanced at each other; both girls' fears were confirmed when their eyes fixed.

"James," they both said at the same time, and hurried after Lily.

Violet and Keavy glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Entertainment," they said at the same time, and raced after the other three.

Lily went up to the closed dorm door of the boys' and kicked it in her temper. She tried to wretch it open but found it locked.

"ALOHOMORA!" she yelled angrily, and the door handle blew apart.

"YOU--BLOODY--RUDDY--SODDING--_GIT_!" Lily screamed as soon as she stepped into the dormitory. Remus and Sirius immediately dropped their stuff to watch, and James gazed at her with mild interest.

"And what seems to be the matter, dear?" he drawled politely.

Lily strode purposefully towards him and pointed her wand in his neck threateningly. Fear flickered in his eyes for a moment, but other than that, he had a completely calm expression on his face.

"You ruddy well know what's the matter," she seethed, anger blazing in her green eyes, "_You_--_stole_--_my_--_idea_--_of_--_blowing_--_up_--_the_--_Great_--_Hall's_--_roof_!"

"That was _your idea_!" Sirius exclaimed, looking deeply impressed, "Blimey... impressive, Lily..."

"Why, thank you," Lily said through clenched teeth, still glaring daggers at James.

"So I stole your idea, big deal," James said stubbornly, still up against his four-poster as Lily still had his neck held captive by her very dangerous wand, "What exactly do you want?"

"Payback," Lily hissed.

"Lily!" pleaded Namie who had just caught up with her. She stepped in, shuddered when she realised she was in a boys' dorm, closed her eyes and told herself to deal with it, and quickly walked to Lily. She grabbed her arm and murmured, "C'mon, let's just go..."

"_No_, Namie."

"C'mon!" Joey tried to coax from the doorway, "Let the git writh in his own sad life."

James shot her a rather reproachful look, and Joey smiled at him apologetically.

"Oooh!" Violet squealed, "What's going on?"

"Ruddy hell, what are all these girls doing here?" Sirius asked, looking quite appalled yet pleased.

Keavy stuck her head in the crammed doorway, her mouth full, "I got popcorn! What did I miss?"

"Pass some!" Peter piped up, and Keavy shot him a dirty look before throwing a bit of the popcorn at him.

"LILY!" Namie was trying to drag the redhead away unsucessfully. Joey sighed and walked over to help. The girls grabbed either arm of their best friend and started tugging her away.

"Nooo, you can't do this to me!" Lily screamed bad-temperedly, kicking around, her wand still pointed at James, "LET GO OF ME!"

She yelped a spell and the jet of pink light narrowly missed James' head. It hit his four-poster curtain instead, and the scarlet material suddenly flashed into a brilliant pink.

Everyone stared.

"Fashionable..." Remus remarked.

"Lily, _stop_," Joey said impatiently, trying to grab her wand.

"_TSUNAMIANI_!" Lily yelled. The stream of clear blue light hit James' bed again. It seemed to glow blue for a moment, then the whole bed grew into a wobby substance... it was like blue jelly...

"RUN!" Lily said gleefully, shoving her friends off her and running for the door. Keavy and Violet shrieked and also ran, and Joey and Namie sighed and dived out. Lily slammed the door shut behind her.

The boys stared after them, then at James' bed.

_CRASH_!

The bed that had been wobbling dangerously had fallen into a great crash of water, and the whole dormitory was flooded. James gasped, his sopping robes clinging onto him coldly. He groped for his glasses and stared out of the wet lens.

His bed had turned into a wave of water.

Sirius was gasping for air and Remus had his eyes squeezed shut. Both were soaked, as was Peter who emerged from under his bed, shocked.

"Merlin... that Evans sure knows her stuff..." James muttered, running to the aid of his owl who was hooting angrily.

----------

A/N: HAHAHAHA! :) Bed turning into water... how nice. Okay, I hope you liked that chapter! --MSQ.


	4. Muggle Self Defence

Disclaimer: Oh Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done? You're creating fanfic writers, they think it's quite fun. They don't own anything because they're quite sad, but really this poem is rather quite bad.

**A Cinderella Story**

Chapter Four ll Muggle Self-Defence

----------

Lily and Joey, both being deep sleepers, were sound asleep while Namie, Violet and Keavy had an excited, whispered conversation about Lily's jinx that had turned James' bed into water.

Meanwhile, James had finally managed to reverse the jinx so he still had a bed. But it hadn't worked perfectly, and would protrude in when you poked it, like hard jelly.

"Well, I s'pose I'll have to ask Flitwick to teach me that Hardening Charm," James mumbled, stifling a yawn. Sirius grumbled something into his pillow, as he was already in bed. It was past midnight.

"Wonderful friends, you lot are," James muttered, attempting to roll his eyes but found it much more comfortable to let his heavy eyelids drop over his eyes. He stifled another yawn and climbed into his bed, which sunk in incredibly.

It was rather uncomfortable.

He was almost asleep when -

"POTTER - BLACK - LUPIN - PETTIGREW!"

James gave an odd sort of yelp as he kicked up. He heard Peter give a shriek while Sirius grunted loudly.

Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway of their dormitory, a slab of light coming from the outside corridor. She was dressed in her nightgown, looking annoyed.

"Professor?" James mumbled, half-asleep, "What's...?"

"Tell them to come back later, James," moaned Sirius, frowing as he turned on his side.

"You four boys," Professor McGonagall ordered, a snap in her voice, "Get out of bed at once and put something warm on. We're going to see the Headmaster about this deliberate damage to the Great Hall."

"Ooh," Sirius muttered, rolling off his bed and reaching around blindly for his robe, "So you finally figured it was us..."

---

"Whoa..."

"Bloody brilliant!"

"It's _gorgeous_..."

Lily looked up at the Great Hall's ceiling the next morning when she walked in for breakfast with Joey and Namie. She had expected to have the usual, shining, golden roof above her head (after all, repairs at Hogwarts never took long), but she was shocked, as was everyone else, to find that she could see the outside sky.

"Good Merlin, what if it starts raining?" Namie wondered out loud.

"How did they do that?" Joey wanted to know.

"How did they do what?" Lily asked, sitting down.

"The sky thing - " Joey pointed up, "I mean, yesterday it was just roofless, but today the tops of the building blend in with the sky... don't you see?"

"Oh, yeah..."

When most of the school had arrived for breakfast, Dumbledore stood up to announce something. The hall quietened down, though it was quiet already as most students were dozing off over their porridge.

"First of all, I would like to ask students to please pay just the tiniest bit of attention," Dumbledore said in amusement, "And a very good morning to you all."

A couple of people mumbled incoherent things.

"Secondly, I ask you all to look up."

Caught unawares at this unusual request, everyone looked up.

"Most of you would have... _witnessed_ last night's event, in which the roof of the Great Hall was most ceremoniously lifted from the building. You will also remember I asked you whether or not you liked the new decor of the night sky showing."

"What?" Lily said, confused.

"Oh, Dumbledore asked us that last night after he was sure everyone was all right, and we had a hands-up vote," Joey filled in for her.

"Right..."

"Well, majority overruled, and I hope you all like the new arrangement. Oh, it's not the actual sky," he added as a couple of mature first- and second-years exchanged dark looks, "There really _is_ a roof over our heads, but it has been bewitched to look like what it would outside. You may now all go back to sleeping in your breakfast, except for seventh-years - yes, I'm sorry, but I'll make it short - Professor Dutoli is violently ill, so your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be replaced with Professor Hoffman, who will be training you in Muggle self-defence."

"Muggle self-defence?" repeated Joey, looking befuddled, "What in the world is that?"

"Remember when Potter and Snape got into that fistfight?"

"Yeah..."

"That's it."

"Oh..."

---

"Muggle self-defence is quite easy, and you will find it handy when you're in danger without your wands," explained Professor Hoffman loftily to a knot of unenthusiastic students, "Kicking, punching and blocking; simple actions like that may save your life. Now, I'm going to pair you up--don't bother, Mr. Browning, _I_ will be doing the pairing."

Very soon, everyone was partnered except for Lily and James.

"All right, you two--get together now, show us you're worthy to be the Heads of Hogwarts," Professor Hoffman smiled mischievously, "Okay then, quickly now... One person with be Person Z, and the other Person Y."

"I'm Z," Lily said quickly, having never really fancied the letter 'Y'.

"Fine, I'm Y then," James drawled.

"Person Z will attack, and Person Y will block, come on now," Professor Hoffman's loud voice pierced through the air, "Do _not_ cause too much damage, might I ask."

"Hey, I want to be Z!" James now exclaimed, as a smiling Lily punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" he howled, grabbing at his shoulder, "Dammit, that hurt!"

"Your bloody fault." Punch.

"Stop it!" James angrily grabbed her arm and shoved her away.

"Potter, let go!"

"Stop _punching me_!"

"NO!" She wretched out of his grip and kicked him in the shins.

James swore bitterly and pushed her again, she yelped and grabbed onto him, and they both collided painfully onto the cold floor, still pinching and jabbing at each other.

Namie broke away from her partner to stare at the two wrestling around, and Joey was also gaping at them. Sirius and Peter were doubling over in laughter. Remus was shaking his head with a wry smile.

"POTTER, EVANS!" Professor Hoffman screamed, picking up a staff and whacking the wall. The resounding _CRACK_! made both of them stop immediately, "I will _not _tolerate this kind of behaviour in my classroom, TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily got up, embarrassed, and apologised, while James glared moodily at the wall.

----------

A/N: Well, well, well, how did you like that chapter? I know I said I wasn't going to continue with at least 5 reviews, but I don't care, I just want to continue this and finish it! Lol. Cya! --MSQ.


	5. The Staff Meeting

Disclaimer: Oh Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done? You're creating fanfic writers, they think it's quite fun. They don't own anything because they're quite sad, but really this poem is rather quite bad.

**A Cinderella Story  
****  
Chapter Five ll The Staff Meeting**

----------

"I still think it unwise that you chose them to be Head Boy and Girl, Albus," the Astronomy teacher, Professor Jawerich, admonished softly.

"I agree," spoke up Professor Hoffman, busily adding sugar to her tea, "The other day when I had to teach them Muggle self-defence, they took it rather seriously. They simply cannot get along."

"They quite hate each other, don't they?" said Professor Lattesch eagerly, "I always see them shouting at each other, or throwing hexes or curses with their wands."

"And James Potter really isn't worthy to be Head Boy," Professor Idolit said icily, "His behaviour in classes is abominable, along with Black and his other two friends."

"Now, now," Professor Dumbledore said heartily, "I do agree Mr. Potter may be a bit rowdy--"

"Rowdy?" Professor McGonagall interrupted, lifting her coffee cup, "He, along with the other Marauders, _were_ the ones who blew up the Great Hall's roof, after all."

"They did?" Professor Jawerich looked shocked.

"Ah, Minerva, I ask that you do not disclose any more information on this matter," Dumbledore didn't sound angry nor annoyed; on the contrary, he was speaking cheerfully, "Oh, no, it's quite all right. As I was saying, Mr. Potter may seem quite rowdy, but I trust his sense of responsibility will--ah... open up as the year goes on. As it is, he _is_ a young man full of fun, and many of the younger children look up to him."

"Well, there's still the problem that he and Miss Evans do not exactly... get along."

"Oh," Professor Dumbledore didn't seem fussed, "They may seem to loathe the other, but deep down--very deep down--I'm almost certain they are rather fond of one another. Where would Miss Evans be without Mr. Potter's marks to rival against? Where would Mr. Potter be without having his harmless fun in--uhh--_disrupting_ her life?"

The other teachers looked doubtful.

"How, exactly, do you expect them to organise some of Hogwarts' most important events and traditions, if they can't even stay in the same room alone without the other ending up in the Hospital Wing?" asked Professor Idolit in polite coldness.

"Mr. Potter claimed Miss Evans turned his bed into a wave of water with the Tsunami Charm," tiny Professor Flitwick squealed, "He asked me to help him improve his Hardening Charm to fix his bed."

Dumbledore laughed merrily as he stirred his cup of tea, "They just need to spend some quality time together. Some time in which Miss Evans will feel motivated to do something, instead of yelling endlessly at Mr. Potter."

He glanced at Professor McGonagall meaningfully, who immediately understood.

"Tutor sessions," she said softly, comprehension dawning on her face.

" 'Scuse?" Professor Hoffman asked curiously through a mouthful of biscuit.

"Mr. Potter barely passed his History of Magic exam with three marks to spare," Professor Lattecsh answered promptly, looking as though she understood what the young Professor McGonagall had said.

"And he almost failed his Potions final last year," Professor Idolit added sneeringly.

"Albus, why on earth did you make him Head Boy with such abominable grades?" Professer Jawerich asked once again, sounding completely dumbfounded.

"He acheived top marks in his Transfiguration exam," Professor McGonagall said rather sharply, "The only other student who neared his grade was Miss Evans."

"Yes, well, we're not talking about my decision in placing him in Head Boyship," Professor Dumbledore said with the air of someone settling a matter, "We are talking about Miss Evans giving him private tutoring lessons to ensure that his marks may rise, as well as maybe finding a new respect for each other. This may help them learn to understand one another, which will then make sure they will help us run Hogwarts accordingly. I do not regret choosing those specific two students; on the contrary, my belief in them that they will work this out is now stronger than ever. Minerva, I hand down the task of informing them of their new tutor sessions to you, please see that it is done soon."

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Well, I guess we have discussed every fear you had expressed, Faith," Professor Dumbledore nodded to Professor Jawerich, "Does anyone else have anything they would like to talk about, concerning Lily Evans and James Potter?"

There was silence.

"Then this meeting is over," Professor Dumbledore said cheerily, standing up promptly, "Good evening to you all, and please remember you are always welcome to my office if you have something you'd like to talk about."

He swept out of the staffroom in a very dignified, Dumbledore-ish way.

----------

A/N: I am soooo sorry for that short chapter! Sorry sorry sorry! Lol. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. It was nice to read them. Please keep up the reviews! Thanks! --MSQ.


	6. Tutor Sessions?

Disclaimer: Oh Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done? You're creating fanfic writers, they think it's quite fun. They don't own anything because they're quite sad, but really this poem is rather quite bad.

**A Cinderella Story  
****  
Chapter Six ll Tutor Sessions?**

----------

Lily was furiously bolting down her pork chops and potatoes at dinner, also managing to rant angrily between mouthfuls, _and_ help Dori study for an upcoming Herbology quiz.

"Lily--_stop_," Joey said, staring at her friend, amazed at her multi-talents, "You're honestly making me sick."

"I'm _hungry_," Lily said forcefully through a mouthful of food (Namie looked like she was going to throw up), "Okay, Dori, what's the name of the plant that resembles a rose if it wasn't for its many purple boils?"

Dori thought for a moment as she poked at her pie remains, and while this was happening, Lily turned to Namie and Joey and started describing how badly the Prefect meeting had went, and it was all because of _James Potter's_ fault.

"Of all people, he just _had_ to be picked, didn't he?" she said furiously, shovelling down her lovely dinner, "I don't get it. Maybe I'm still dreaming. Then I wish I would WAKE UP!"

Namie whispered something about the bathroom and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Bleurossa!" Dori suddenly exclaimed triumphantly.

Lily glanced at the textbook, "Good job, Mimi."

"_Dori_," the Japanese girl said firmly, "None of that Mimi stuff."

"You let Namie call you that, sometimes," Joey pointed out, starting to thump Lily on the back as she had choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, Na_mie_ and Mi_mi_," Dori shuddered, "We sound like bloody twins."

"Err, you _are _twins," Keavy said matter-of-factly, sliding into Namie's abandoned seat.

"I know, but like, identical-to-the-last-freckle kinda twins. Preppy, dressed in pink ruffly dresses, pig-tailed twins."

"Riiight."

"Excuse me, Miss Lily Evans, ma'am?" piped up a quivering, squeaky voice.

Lily blinked several times and couldn't find the source of the noise. She felt something tugging on the bottom of her robes and was about to tell Keavy to stop it when she noticed a tiny house-elf trying to get her attention.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, surprised, "Err--hi."

The house-elf gasped in a terrified way and Joey snorted into her pumpkin juice. The tiny creature instantly flung himself down onto the ground and Lily shrieked, "Are you all right?"

A moment later, she realised he was simply bowing.

"Oh yes, Miss, Eddi is all right, Miss! Mrs. P--Professor McGonagall would like to see Miss Lily in her office! Now!" he squeaked, looking frightened at Lily who was peering down at him, concerned.

"Professor McGonagall?" she repeated, frowning, "Why?"

"Mrs. Professor McGonagall did not tell Eddi why, she just asked him t--to look for Miss Lily and tell her s--so!"

Eddi looked like he was about to faint so Lily decided to end his misery and said gently, "All right, Eddi, thank you."

"Oh, it is a pleasure!" Eddi threw himself on the ground again, and, sobbing slightly, scampered away.

Joey burst into hearty peals of laughter as soon as he had left. She howled as she clutched her stomach and slumped forward onto the table, shaking from laughter.

Dori was looking after Eddi with a huge grin as she said, "Dear, dear, Lily. You seemed to have frightened the poor thing to tears."

"I didn't mean to," Lily said, amazed, "I mean--I just talked--I didn't know--what the hell just happened?"

"House-elves... odd creatures, they are," was all Dori said, before tugging on Lily's sleeve, "C'mon dude, help me out."

"I can't," Lily said, still dumbfounded, "Didn't you hear--_Eddi_ say that I need to see _Mrs. Professor_ McGonagall?"

Joey, who had just calmed down enough to take another sip of her pumpkin juice, howled in laughter again and sprayed juice everywhere. Keavy shrieked and turned to her angrily, "Calm down, crazy woman!"

Lily left Dori to study by her wee, lonesome self, Joey to laugh like a maniac, Keavy to dry herself off while glaring beadily at Joey, and Namie to... where _was _Namie, anyway?

She opened the door to McGonagall's office and screamed when she saw who was already in there.

"Potter? What?" Lily looked at the ceiling immediately, searching for some sort of clue. Then it hit her: it had to be something about important Head Girl and boy (yes, uncapitalised) stuff.

"Oh, um, forget that thought," she placed herself in the chintz armchair beside him and sat there primly while Professor McGonagall turned around in her swingy chair and said, "Good evening, Miss Evans."

"This isn't fair," James said before Lily could open her mouth.

"Mr. Potter, please."

"NO! I'm smart, and I don't need to be tutored!" he wailed, looking ready to burst into tears, "Please, please, please don't do this to me! I promise to be a good boy!"

Lily stared at him momentarily and snorted, "You're gonna get tutored? Good one, Potter."

"I'M SMART!" James hollered, pounding his fists on the table, "I GOT TOP MARK IN TRANSFIGURATION, DIDN'T I, PROFESSOR?"

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Lily exclaimed.

"Mr. Black performed a Hysteria Charm on him--by accident, he claims," Professor McGonagall said rather carelessly, "Mr. Potter, have a biscuit."

"I DON'T WANNA BISCUIT!" James was on his feet now, "I DON'T NEED A TUTOR, MRS. PROFESSOR! I--AM--SMART. I--mphhyrst--"

Out of sheer irritation, Lily had shoved a Sesame Owl in his mouth.

"Thank you, Miss Evans."

"No problem, Professor."

James was falling into a light sleep, the biscuit hanging out of his mouth.

Lily stared at him, "Professor, what exactly was Professor Dumbledore thinking when he appointed _him_ as Head Boy?"

"Well, he _had_ consumed an entire bag of caramel Bertie Bott's Beans... well, we'll just leave him to sleep, shall we? You're here because I would like to ask you a favour."

"Sure thing," Lily said cheerily.

"You are to tutor Mr. Potter here."

Lily spat out the Ginger Newt she had placed in her mouth, "_What_?"

"WHAT?!" screamed James, shooting up from his sleep immediately.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said tartly, "No matter how _smart_ you claim yourself to be, it doesn't change the fact that you are failing Charms, Potions _and_ History of Magic."

Lily gaped at him and yelled, "Why do you have to be so bloody _dumb_?"

"You're one to talk, aren't you, Evans?"

"What d'you mean? I get fine grades for _every_ subject!"

"...Oh, do shut up, Bozo! A _fine_ way to ruin my point."

"You two, honestly, be _quiet_," Professor McGonagall ordered, and the two fell silent at once, "So, tutor sessions, three nights a week, preferably on school nights. One lesson for each subject, I should think. One and a half hours, they are to last for at the very least. You may use my classroom. Any more queries?"

"I'm smart."

"We have already established that."

"Can't we get someone else to do it?" Lily pleaded.

"Well... no."

Silence...

"Okay, you may leave now."

The two Heads left the office quietly. When they were outside, James stormed off, yelling, "I AM SMART!" Lily rolled her eyes and yelled after him, "EIGHT PM TOMORROW TONIGHT, AND BRING QUILLS, PARCHMENT, YOUR POTIONS BOOK AND YOUR RUDDY BRAIN IF YOU HAVE ONE!"

James replied back with a distant, "I am smart!" which Lily guessed meant, "FINE!"

---

Lily sincerely wished she had kept her mouth shut.

Both Joey and _Namie_ were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off. Keavy was giggling away to herself, and Violet looked supremely concerned, but Lily could see a smile aching to spread across her face.

"Tutor... James... Potter... haha... funny," were approximately the words coming from Joey.

Lily rolled her eyes and threw herself on her bed and yelled muffledly, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

----------

A/N: Hehe, I quite like this chapter. It seems to have more of a humor-touch. Especially with James being all "I'm-so-smart"ish. :D Lol. Thank you everyone for reviewing, it means so much to me! :) --MSQ.


	7. First Tutor Lesson

Disclaimer: Oh Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done? You're creating fanfic writers, they think it's quite fun. They don't own anything because they're quite sad, but really this poem is rather quite bad.

**A Cinderella Story  
****  
Chapter Seven ll First Tutor Lesson (Or Session)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nettlefish weed, not daffodil sprig!" Lily almost screamed at a cowering James, who was sweating profusely at his steaming cauldron.

"Sor-_ree_!" he huffed, trying to breathe through all the thick steam and sweeping his mutated caterpillar bits into his cauldron without Lily noticing, "Well, there, I'm done!"

"What?" Lily said, aghast, "You haven't used half of the ingredients needed for the Thundaga potion."

"Evans, we've been here for over an hour," James whined, while admiring Lily's pretty cauldron (he had forgotten to bring his own - not his fault, after all, Lily only ordered him to bring quills, parchment, his Potions book and his ruddy brain if he had one), "This potion is taking _forever_."

"Of course," Lily said matter-of-factly, putting out the fire, "The Thundaga potion requires at least one hour of making."

"This is our first lesson!" James said irritably, "Couldn't you have just asked me questions and do some unpractical work to see how exactly I am failing, instead of throwing at me one of the most complicated potions in the universe?"

"Nope," Lily answered simply, "Give me a corked sample, Potter."

" 'Give me a corked sample, Potter,' " James mimicked under his breath, ladling his bright pink potion into his (Lily's) flagon.

"Potter, it's pink," Lily said in a tone of bewilderment when she uncorked it.

"Yeah, so what?"

Looking like she was ready to explode, Lily upturned the flagon and the stream of pink potion began to pour out. Before it hit the floor, though, it all turned into a bundle of pink roses.

Lily put her hands to her hips and just _glared_ at him. That look could've killed.

"What?" James said angrily; he was tired, annoyed and he smelt like the Apothecary. He didn't care if his Thundaga potion was pink. He didn't care if Lily was going to yell at him. He didn't care if she was going to throw the flagon at his head. Actually, maybe he did, but that was beside the point.

"ROSES, POTTER!" she shrieked, and James began to doze off while Lily told him in a nice little way about how stupid he was and if he kept this up there would be no wonder if he got zero-percent on his Potions N.E.W.T's.

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled at the end of her speech.

Lily was breathing heavily and James would've been scared if he hadn't been so tired.

"That's it," she growled, clearing the pink potion away from her cauldron and levitating all the equipment to the corner of the room. She waved her wand and the table of ingredients disappeared; she waved her wand again and a desk and a chair flew to the center of the room, along with quills, parchment and the heavy textbook.

"Sit down, Potter."

"What? Why?"

"You wanted an unpractical lesson, you're getting it."

James gaped at her, "It's almost time to leave, _Miss_."

"You screwed the potion up, you're going to make it up to me."

"You're worse than Idolit," he muttered.

"Get to it, Potter."

**TWO HOURS LATER.**

A tired Lily was marking James' messy and half-ripped essay. James himself was leaning back on the two hind legs of his chair, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Sighing, Lily ran the last red line through the last word and wrote one single letter at the bottom.

_T_

"Potter!" she called sharply.

James jerked up in his surprise; his arms went flying, his chair lost its balance and he went crashing back onto the ground.

Lily had to chuckle to herself.

In five magical minutes, Lily told him it was the worst thing she had ever read, and was possibly less intelligent having read it. In five magical minutes, James said she was the worse tutor on the edge of the planet and to go stuff her mouth with a cake.

"I'm not kidding, Potter!" Lily was ranting, "This is _atrocious_."

"I - don't - _care_!" James boomed back.

It was almost midnight and the pair were tired and beyond-annoyed with each other. Lily couldn't understand how James could possibly be so _stupid_, and how he didn't even care. James didn't understand how Lily could possibly be so enthusiastic about learning, and how she could _possibly_ expect him to achieve an 'A' (Lily Evans' marking style, which was probably a hundred times stricter than the N.E.W.T. people) on an essay about... about... what the heck was it about again?

By some miracle, they were finally heading back to the Gryffindor tower. James "accidentally" slammed the portrait door in Lily's face, and she screamed at him until the Fat Lady yelled, "Good holy Lord, just give me the password!"

And that is the story of the First Tutor Lesson (or session.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Hmm... a lot of yelling and screaming, I see. My computer's sooo infected. I'm running Ad-Aware at the moment and all these critical objects keep turning up. Hehehe. :) -.-MSQ.


	8. Help In Charms

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. =)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was the next night, and Lily was helping James with Charms in the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Ok, try the levitating spell, Wingardium Leviosa," said Lily.  
  
"Hey, I know that, we learnt that in our first year," complained James.  
  
"Yeah, well you made me turn a fork into a spoon so I'm going to get you to do this," Lily muttered.  
  
"If you could call it a spoon," James accidently said.  
  
Ooops...why the hell did I say THAT?!  
  
Lily just glared at him, then said as sweetly as possible in a sarcastic way, "Now, remember the nice wrist movement we've been learning a few years ago."  
  
James looked embarassed.  
  
Lily took his wrist and made him do the 'swish and flick' movement that goes with the spell.  
  
James felt warmth surge through his body when her soft skin touched him, he never felt better in his entire life.  
  
Lily felt safe when she held his wrist, she felt wonderful. She quickly let go of his wrist when she had finished the 'swish and flick' movement.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Now say Wingardium Leviosa," Lily said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
James picked up his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
The feather blew up.  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
She looks really nice when she smiles, not that mocking smile that is always saved for me, the pretty smile that she shows when she's happy.  
  
James cleaned his face on his robes.  
  
"Ok, what was wrong with that?" James asked, frowning.  
  
"You said it with too much force," explained Lily, who was still smiling, "You have to say it gently, after all, levitating means floating..."  
  
Lily gave James another feather.  
  
"Try again," she said.  
  
James swished and flicked his wand, saying 'Wingardium Leviosa' in a much gentler voice.  
  
The feather began to hover, higher, higher, moving slowly.  
  
Lily smiled again, "Good."  
  
James smiled as well, he made the feather hover back down onto the table.  
  
"Let's try and make objects feather-light," said Lily.  
  
"Ok..." James said, looking slightly worried.  
  
"You say, Nemear Achropelias," explained Lily.  
  
"Nemear Achropelias," James waved his wand at the book, and then picked it up.  
  
"Still heavy," he reported.  
  
"Well try again," Lily said, brushing her red hair behind her shoulders.  
  
James stared at her hair for a moment, realising how beautiful it was.  
  
Then he snapped back to earth and cast the spell again. It didn't work.  
  
He cast it again, and again, and again. Finally the book was lighter.  
  
"Yay, you did that," Lily smiled. Her brilliant green eyes seem to sparkle.  
  
"Is that all I'm going to learn?" James asked, as Lily turned to leave.  
  
"Oh come on James," Lily paused as she realised she called him James, instead of Potter, "It's eleven thirty, we have to go to bed."  
  
She left.  
  
James ran to catch up with her.  
  
The walk to the Gryffindor common room was silent, and the escape to their dorms was awkward.  
  
Before James fell asleep, his last thoughts were how pretty Lily was, and how she made him feel happy.  
  
Before Lily drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts were how cute James was, and how he made her feel safe.  
  
Little did they know this would bring them together.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Lalalala....did you like that? I hope so. =) Lots and lots more to come soon. Read on peoples! Cya! -KrAzY gUrL!~ 


	9. The Staff Have A Chat

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. =)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"It is working Albus," Prof. McGonagall said with a smile, "I am not sure if it is bringing them together, but their grades are getting higher."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "That is good news, and I agree with you about the uncertainty of them getting along, I saw Miss Evans pour her glass of juice down Mr Potter's shirt this morning."  
  
"Oh yes," piped tiny Prof. Flitwick, "Miss Branch told me Mr Potter turned a slice of watermelon that Miss Evans was about to eat, into a piece of raw red meat."  
  
"Oh goodness," said Prof. Jawerich, looking shocked, "I do hope that Miss Evans did not take a bite of it."  
  
"No," admitted Prof. Flitwick, "Miss Branch told me Miss Bellstin quickly stopped Miss Evans eating it when she saw it."  
  
Dumbledore laughed heartily.  
  
"I suppose it is bringing them together, but Mr Potter has taking quite a liking to playing pranks on Miss Evans," said Dumbledore, who was smiling.  
  
"Mr Potter's grades for Potions aren't coming all that well," Professor Idilot's cold voice came from somewhere in the staffroom.  
  
The smiles on the teacher's faces dropped when they heard Idolit's voice.  
  
"Nonsense," said Dumbledore, "I am quite sure they are alright."  
  
"Then you must have a look on his record, Albus," said Idolit coldly.  
  
"I will Dural," answered Dumbledore politely, "Perhaps tomorrow."  
  
Idolit remained to look sour.  
  
There was silence. Idolit had spoiled the cheerful chat the teachers had been having.  
  
"Well," said Prof. McGonagall, breaking the silence, "I think a ball should be held. That will get Miss Evans and Mr Potter working."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"A quite good idea," he said, "A ball will lighten up the students. It should be held before the exams, a special treat for them, to have a bit of fun beforehand."  
  
All the other teachers murmured agreement, except for Idolit.  
  
"A ball will confuse them, Albus, " Idolit spoke politely but in a cold manner, "All that dancing and nonsense will make them all confused, and their exams will be spoilt."  
  
"I do not agree, Dural," spoke Dumbledore, just as politely, "The students should have some fun before the exams."  
  
Before Idolit could disagree with that, an owl flew in, dropping a letter into Dumbledore's lap.  
  
He picked it up and opened it carefully, then read the letter.  
  
After a few seconds, he looked up. His eyes were not twinkling, he looked grave.  
  
"Albus, what is it?" asked Prof. McGonagall, worried.  
  
Dumbledore passed the letter to McGonagall, then went over to the desk and began writing a letter.  
  
McGonagall looked just as grave when she finished reading the letter, she passed it to Prof. Jawerich.  
  
Soon, every teacher had read the letter, and all looked sad, except for Idolit, he didn't look happy, but he didn't look sad. He looked sour as usual.  
  
Dumbledore took the letter that he wrote and went to the Owlery.  
  
"Deliver this to Miss Evans tomorrow morning at breakfast," Dumbledore said gravely, stroking the owl.  
  
The owl nipped his hand to say "Ok," and then went to sleep.  
  
Dumbledore, then left and went back to the staffroom.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: What's the letter about? Why are the teachers upset? Do you know? You probably do. Lol. Keep reading to find out! Whoohoo! Lol. Cya later alligator. -KrAzY gUrL!~ 


	10. The Dreaded Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. =)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was eating breakfast at the Great Hall.  
  
"Ha, no seriously Prongs," Sirius said, half laughing as he ate some bacon, "It took you an hour and a half to get that feather-light charm to work?!"  
  
He burst out laughing.  
  
Remus smiled, "It is a hard charm, Sirius, I'd like to see you try to do it."  
  
"Yeah," James said, "It is hard you know, Padfoot."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I could handle it, I'm not so bad at Charms like you are," Sirius said, grinning.  
  
James blushed, and began eating his toast angrily.  
  
Lily watched the boys talk and laugh at each other, she smiled.  
  
:It's funny the way they carry on. And why do they call James, Prongs? And Sirius, Padfoot? Confusing.:  
  
"Oooh, look, post's here," said Rachel, looking up at the numerous owls, carrying packages and letters.  
  
An owl dropped a package into Fiona's hands.  
  
"Hey, mum's sent me some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Blotts Every Flavour Beans," Fiona said happily.  
  
A letter and a package fell into Rachel's arms.  
  
"Acid Pops and Cockroach Clusters," read Rachel, then she grinned, "Matt's sent me these things."  
  
"Your brother?" Lily asked incredously.  
  
Rachel nodded happily, as she opened the envelope to read the letter.  
  
Then an owl swooped by and dropped a letter on Lily's plate of pancakes.  
  
Lily looked at it with surprise.  
  
She ripped open the envelope and read the letter.  
  
"What's it say Lils?" Fiona asked, looking at a grey Bertie Blotts bean suspiciously.  
  
"That's pepper don't eat it," warned Remus.  
  
"Oh, thanks," said Fiona, she dropped the bean and picked up a green one.  
  
James was studying Lily closely. Something was wrong with her, she looked sadder and sadder as she read the letter.  
  
Lily then looked up, her eyes were glazed with tears.  
  
She got up, and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Where'd she go?" asked Sirius, he hadn't seen Lily's tears.  
  
Fiona and Rachel frowned.  
  
Remus and Peter looked up.  
  
James made a grab for the letter and read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Miss Evans,  
  
Last night I recieved a letter from the Ministry   
that your parents have been killed by a dark  
wizard by the name of Voldemort.  
  
I am sincerely sorry and sad about your parents  
but do not be too sad, they will always be watching  
over you, looking over you, being proud of you  
every step of the way.  
  
I hope you will not be too upset when you read this.  
  
My best wishes and hope goes with you,  
  
Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Fiona and Rachel gasped.  
  
"Her parents are...dead?" Sirius looked pale.  
  
"No wonder why she left," Remus said quietly, he looked upset.  
  
"She probably went to her dorm," Peter suggested hopefully, he didn't appear to be too upset.  
  
"The poor girl," whispered Fiona.  
  
Rachel nodded, she looked sad and angry.  
  
"James, go find her and comfort her," said Fiona softly.  
  
"What?" James asked, surprised, "Why me? Why don't you and Rachel go? You guys are her best friends."  
  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling you'd be better company," Rachel managed to say.  
  
"What?" James was confused.  
  
"Just go James," said Sirius quietly.  
  
James left the Great Hall, and began walking to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
He was wondering what the others meant, but he was too occupied on what he would do when he reached the dorm.  
  
But he never reached the dorm, he never reached the common room.  
  
And neither had Lily.  
  
She had fainted just outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Ha! I feel like Emily Rodda, she seems to do those kinda cliffhanger things. Lol. Plz review! And thank you everyone else that has reviewed. =) -KrAzY gUrL!~ 


	11. Life At The Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. =)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
James was just walking the last few steps and saw the portrait.  
  
Then he saw a pile of black robes in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
He ran over and saw that it was Lily.  
  
"Lily..." James shook Lily's shoulder, but she refused to wake up.  
  
Finally, James decided the only thing to do was to take her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Nemear Achropelias," James said, pointing his wand at Lily.  
  
He picked up Lily, who was now feather-light, and carried her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madam Promfrey looked worried when she saw James bring Lily in.  
  
"What's wrong with her, dear?" she asked, looking at Lily carefully.  
  
"She fainted," explained James. He was pretty worried about Lily himself.  
  
"Oh dear," said Madam Promfrey, she looked upset.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" James asked anxiously.  
  
Madam Promfrey looked up, "Oh, of course dear, she'll be fine, you can go now-thank you."  
  
James left the Hospital Wing undoubtfully.  
  
He returned to the Great Hall where everyone was finishing the last of their breakfast.  
  
Fiona, Rachel, Remus and Sirius were all talking worriedly about Lily when James came back to the table.  
  
"How is she?" Rachel asked anxiously.  
  
James shrugged, he stuffed his mouth with bacon.  
  
"What do you mean?" Fiona asked incredously, "Did you even go to the dorm to see her?"  
  
James shook his head, and poured some juice into his glass.  
  
"James," said Sirius, being serious for once, "Why didn't you go to see her?"  
  
James decided to tell them what happened, "She fainted."  
  
Rachel gasped, Fiona looked shocked, Remus looked stunned and Sirius' face was twisted with worry.  
  
"What did you do with her?" Sirius asked with concern.  
  
"Made her feather-light and carried her to the Hospital Wing," said James shortly. He was angry, at Voldemort and at himself. He didn't know why he was angry at himself, he just felt responsible for making Lily upset. It didn't make sense.  
  
You like her, a voice said at the back of his head.  
  
I do? That's just great, but it's true, I do like her. Oh God, this makes things more complicated.  
  
James noticed everyone was leaving, and realised that it was time to go to their classes.  
  
******  
  
At lunch, Rachel and Fiona decided to go and see Lily.  
  
"I really hope she's ok," said Rachel.  
  
"Don't worry Rach, she's just fainted, I'm sure she's absolutely fine," Fiona assured Rachel, giving her a hug.  
  
"I hope so," whispered Rachel, returning the hug.  
  
They both worked down the corrider and entered the Hospital Wing. (A/N: I have a feeling I have typed 'Hospital Wing' heaps of times!)  
  
They spotted Lily, who was still lying down on her bed, sleeping.  
  
"Hello girls," Fiona and Rachel saw Madam Promfrey smiling kindly at them.  
  
"Hi," they answered unhappily.  
  
"Are you here to see Miss Evans?" Madam Promfrey (A/N: I have typed her name heaps of times too!) asked, still smiling.  
  
The girls nodded. "Is she alright?" Rachel asked in a small voice.  
  
"Oh yes, she's just sleeping, give her a shake and she'll be up," Madam Promfrey said gently, she walked away.  
  
"Lily, Lily!" called Rachel, she shook Lily's shoulder.  
  
Lily woke up groggily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Oh Lily, you're awake!" Rachel and Fiona hugged her.  
  
Lily was pale and weak, but she smiled. "Hi guys, I had this scariest dream, I recieved a...." she trailed off, "Where am I?"  
  
"The Hospital Wing," Fiona whispered.  
  
Lily's face fell, "Oh no....it's not true....is it?"  
  
"Yes," whispered Rachel, stroking Lily's hair.  
  
Tears came into Lily's eyes, "What happened?" she whispered.  
  
"You tell us," said Fiona in a quiet voice.  
  
"Well," said Lily, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I remember running up the stairs, and I saw a very blurry Fat Lady, and...." she trailed off.  
  
"And?" asked Rachel, tucking a strand of hair behind Lily's hair.  
  
"And...everything went black," whispered Lily, more tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Fiona gave her a hug.  
  
Lily wiped the tears away. "How did I get here?"  
  
"James brought you here honey," said Rachel softly.  
  
Lily smiled faintly for a moment, thinking about James, but then the smile disappeared as she remembered the letter, and what news it had brang.  
  
The tears spilled, and Lily couldn't stop them. She cried for several minutes.  
  
Fiona and Rachel just looked at her, tried to comfort her but then it was time to go back to classes.  
  
"Lils," whispered Fiona, "We have to go, you can cope, you're a brave girl."  
  
She and Rachel gave Lily one quick, last hug and left the Hospital Wing.  
  
Lily was left alone, crying into her pillow, for the people that she loved that were now gone.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: =( How sad.... I really did not want to write about Lily's parents dying, but it kinds of helps with the plot of my story. =( But Lily does get happier...soon. Plz read more to find out! And review too. Thanks! -KrAzY gUrL!~ 


	12. A Werewolf, A Stag And A Dog

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. =)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was a week later, Lily was had cried her heart out and had no tears left.  
  
She was miserable, she was out of the Hospital Wing and slept in her dorm, and also went to classes now, but it did her no good.  
  
Everyone thought she was better off back in the Hospital Wing.  
  
She was pale and weak, and sad. She never cracked a smile anymore.  
  
James looked at her face one day in Potions, and was startled at her face.  
  
Lily looked tired and she had red eyes. James thought how beautiful she looked when she was happy, or even angry.  
  
It seemed that she would never be those two things again.  
  
******  
  
Lily couldn't sleep, she was tired, but she was miserable.  
  
She left the castle and wandered down by the lake, which is just outside the Forbidden Forest.  
  
She sank down into the grass and stuck her wand in the grass.  
  
Lily curled up and buried her face in her knees.  
  
There was a howl from somewhere just outside the forest.  
  
Lily looked up, then took her wand.  
  
"Lumos," she mumbled and stuck the wand back into the grass.  
  
There was another howl, this time louder, and even more close, but Lily didn't care, she continued burying her face in her knees.  
  
******  
  
James heard a howl from his dorm.  
  
He frowned, and got out of bed.  
  
There was another howl.  
  
"Oh no," muttered James, "Don't tell me Moony's got out of the Shrieking Shack...."  
  
He ran over to Sirius' bed.  
  
"Padfoot!" he hissed, "Get up! Moony's out of the shack!"  
  
"Whadisit?" mumbled Sirius, rolling over and falling back asleep.  
  
James cursed and heard a faint scream outside.  
  
He ran to the window and saw a figure with black robes, wand in hand, backing away from a werewolf.  
  
James squinted his eyes and saw red wavy hair.  
  
"Oh my God what is Lily doing out there?" James almost yelled.  
  
He opened the window and grabbed his broom.  
  
He flew out just below, then he got off his broom and changed into a stag, and ran over to the werewolf.  
  
He tackled the werewolf, pushing it over with his front legs.  
  
Lily gasped as she saw this, she thought how beautiful this stag was, then came to her senses and realised she should run.  
  
With one grateful look at the stag, Lily ran off towards the castle, welcomed with the warm lights from inside.  
  
The werewolf howled, very loudly, and scratched at the stag.  
  
The stag and the werewolf fought for a few seconds, then a black shaggy dog came running and with all it's strength knocked the werewolf to the ground   
  
The stag, exhausted, collapsed to the ground.  
  
The dog bit the werewolf really hard, and it was knocked out.  
  
The black, shaggy dog dragged the werewolf into the Shrieking Shack, and then ran over to the stag.  
  
******  
  
Sirius rubbed some potion on James' scratches, who winced and got up slowly.  
  
"Relax Prongs," said Sirius, frowning, "You'll be fine."  
  
James frowned, then lay back down, letting his friend attend to his wounds.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Very dramatic. =) Ok, I'd like to say that Lily becomes much happier in the next chapter. Hehe. That'ts all I'm going to say! Lol. And also, this fan fic is almost finished, only a few more chapters! Oh well...Bye.. -KrAzY gUrL!~ 


	13. Love Is In The Air

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. =)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lily was much brighter and happier the next day, everyone was surprised, and soon the school was buzzing with rumors on what made Lily so much happier.  
  
At breakfast, Lily was daydreaming about the stag, she thought it was absolutely beautiful, it was a silver-grey colour (A/N: I don't really know if it's that colour, I'm just guessing!) and had a messy tuft of black hair.  
  
The hair seemed familar and at first she didn't know why, but then it hit her.  
  
It was like James' hair.  
  
Thinking about James' hair reminded her of him and the Marauders.  
  
She glanced at the seats opposite her and Fiona's and Rachel's.  
  
"Hey, where are the Marauders?" she asked casually.  
  
Fiona shrugged, Rachel didn't reply, she was staring into space, and had a dreamy look on her face.  
  
Lily whacked the back of her head playfully.  
  
"Ow!" exclaimed Rachel, jolting awake and rubbing her head, "Lils, what was that for?"  
  
"What are you thinking Rach?" asked Lily, smiled.  
  
Rachel blushed.  
  
Fiona put down the book she was reading and grinned.  
  
"Rachel's gotta crush," Fiona said teasingly, "Haven't ya Rach?"  
  
Rachel blushed even more, and glared at Fiona.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Lily, who was also smiling, "Who is it? Tell all!"  
  
"I don't like anyone!" exclaimed Rach.  
  
"Oh sure," Fiona smirked.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
Rachel was still getting revenge on Fiona, "Are you saying that you don't have a crush, because yesterday you told me you liked a special someone."  
  
This time, Fiona blushed and Rachel grinned.  
  
Lily kept laughing.  
  
"Well," said Fiona defiantly, tossing her fair hair, "At least I like someone sensible, unlike you!"  
  
"Hey! He is sensible!" cried Rachel, "Yours just has no fun!"  
  
"Hey, that's not true!" exclaimed Fiona.  
  
Lily laughed even harder, Fiona and Rachel hardly argued, and this was an especially interesting subject to hear them argue about.  
  
"Shut up Lily," Fiona and Rachel said at the same time.  
  
Lily stopped laughing but kept grinning.  
  
******  
  
It was evening, and James was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about Lily.  
  
Sirius came in and saw James looking dreamy.  
  
"Heya Jamsie-boy," said Sirius in a teasing way, "You're in love, I can tell. Who is it? Tell all!"  
  
"Lily," sighed James, turning on his side on the bed, "But it's no use, she'll never like me."  
  
Sirius was shocked at both how James answered so quickly, and his answer itself.  
  
"Lily?!" he hissed, surprised, "I thought you hated that red-haired, brilliant-green-eyed girl."  
  
"It-it was just a cover," stammered James, burying himself with his pillow, "And she hates me. Obviously."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Sirius asked.  
  
James took off the pillow that was smothering his face.  
  
"Hello?! Where have you been these seven years?" James asked in a sarcastic way, "Don't you remember all those pranks?"  
  
"Oh yeah," grinned Sirius, "You fought like a married couple!"  
  
"Shut up Sirius," muttered James.  
  
"Well, hey Prongs," said Sirius in a softer tone, seeing his best friend so sad, "Maybe she does like you. And she was doing the same thing you did. Covering it by making it seem she hated you."  
  
"In your dreams," was James' reply.  
  
"You mean in YOUR dreams," joked Sirius.  
  
"Shut up Sirius."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Awww...James loves Lily! But does Lily loves James? Let's find out in the next chapter! Or the next...or the next....Lol. Well anywayz, plz review! I could do with a few of them! Thanks dudes! -KrAzY gUrL!~ 


	14. Truth Or Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. =)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Ok..." Sirius said, pacing around the room, "We can get you and Lily to play Truth Or Leave (A/N: I will explain how you play this, but I didn't make it up, I got it from some really good fan fic! Sorry, I forgot the name of the fan fic!) tonight, and then you can pop the question!"  
  
"In front of everyone?" James asked doubtfullly.  
  
"No stupid!" exclaimed Sirius, too excited for his own good will, "You and Lily always make it to the end so you're the only ones left, then pop the question!"  
  
"Can you stop saying pop the question?" asked James, sighing.  
  
"Pop the question, pop the question, POP THE QUESTION!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Oh geez," sighed James.  
  
** How To Play Truth Or Leave **  
  
It's just like Truth or Dare in Muggle world, except instead of a dare you leave.  
  
Lots of people sit in a circle, and one person turns to the person next to them, and asks a question, then the person being asked can decided whether to answer it, or leave.  
  
If they choose to answer it, they have to drink some potion that will make them answer truthfully, if they choose to leave, they are escorted into a room that reflects all sound, so they can't hear the truths from the room that people are playing Truth Or Leave.  
  
Eventually, people choose to leave, so they all wait in the sound-reflecting room until the end of the game.  
  
The person left who has answered all the questions is the winner.  
  
Alright, back onto the story. ;)  
  
******  
  
Alot of seventh year Gryffindors are in a room, playing Truth or Leave.  
  
Michelle goes first, she turns to Katrina, who Shelly never thought much of.  
  
"Are you a complete, and utter failure?" Shelly asked, "Truth or leave?"  
  
"Truth," said Katrina, determined to stay till the end, Shelly passed her a goblet of potion, and Katria took a sip.  
  
"Yes," she said. She blushed as everyone else laughed.  
  
Katrina turned and faced Emily, "Do you hate Michelle, truth or leave?"  
  
Emily thought this was a dumb question, Michelle was her friend.  
  
"Truth," said Emily defiantly, she had a sip of the potion.  
  
"Yes," everyone gasped or looked shocked, except for Katrina, who looked smug.  
  
Michelle was hurt, she got up and left.  
  
"Wait, Shelle.." Emily said, worried.  
  
"Forget her," said Sirius, trying to get on with the game.  
  
Emily sighed and turned to Peter, "Are you crap at everything, truth or leave?"  
  
"Leave," said Peter quietly, he left.  
  
And it was like that for the next ten minutes.  
  
Soon, only Lily and James were left.  
  
They asked each other some shy questions, then finally, James found the courage to 'pop the question' as Sirius would say.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked quietly, "Truth of leave?"  
  
Lily looked up, surprised, her beautiful green eyes locked with James' soft chocolate brown eyes for a minute.  
  
Lily looked away quickly and thought.  
  
:Why is he asking me this? Maybe if I say yes, he will haunt me for the rest of my life. And I do love him..:  
  
"Leave," answered Lily quietly.  
  
James heart sank, it was better than 'no' but he had wished she had answered, and the answer was 'yes'.  
  
The two went to the room where everyone was chattering, everyone that had chosen to leave when an embarassing question was asked.  
  
Sirius caught James' eye, and he could see what Sirius was asking.  
  
James shook his head.  
  
"James won," said Lily quietly.  
  
******  
  
"She doesn't like you?" Sirius asked curiously, as the two walked back to their dorm.  
  
"No," said James, shaking his head, "I mean, I don't know, she chose to leave."  
  
"Aha!" cried Sirius, his eyes sparkling, "That means she does like you. Too embarassed to tell you. Scared that you won't like her back."  
  
James sighed as he flopped onto his bed, "In your dreams."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, in YOUR dreams," teased Sirius.  
  
James sighed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty then, we learnt from Lily's thoughts that she loves James as well! How will they get together. WE'll rely on Sirius' ideas on that! Lol. Plz review! Thanks. -KrAzY gUrL!~ 


	15. A Letter Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. =)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, what about you hang a HUGE banner, saying I LOVE YOU LILY EVANS, JAMES," Sirius suggested.  
  
"Oh come on Padfoot," said James miserably, "I'm not about to admit to the whole word that I love her."  
  
"That you love who?" Lily smiled as she came into the boys' dorm.  
  
"Looks like you did," murmured Sirius. James kicked him in the ankle.  
  
"No one, no one," said Sirius hastily, steering Lily out of the dorm, "Private business, see ya later Lils!"  
  
He slammed the door in her face.  
  
Lily just smiled and shook her head. But then she felt sad, James loved someone. Someone else.  
  
:He loves someone...I wonder who it is...Not me, for sure, and why do I care? Because I love him...oh well.:  
  
Lily sighed and walked back down into the common room.  
  
Back in the dorm...  
  
While Sirius droned on and on about plans to tell Lily that James loved her, James was having some thoughts.  
  
I hope she didn't hear...or maybe I do hope she heard. That way I won't have to tell her..Pretty unromantic way of telling her though...oh well.  
  
"PRONGS!" yelled Sirius.  
  
James jumped, "What?!"  
  
"You can write to her, saying you love her, from her secret admirer and telling her to meet you at the North Tower at a certain time, then you won't have to tell her in person!" yelled Sirius, jumping and dancing around.  
  
"That's brilliant Sirius!" cried James, grabbing at some parchment and a quill.  
  
** Twenty Minutes Later **  
  
James had been trying to write the perfect message, and failing alot of times.  
  
Sirius was getting tired.  
  
"Seriously James," Sirius said, picking up a piece of parchment from the pile on the bed, "This one was FINE! Dear Lily, I love you, please meet me at the North Tower at twelve o'clock tonight. Love, your secret admirer."  
  
"No it wasn't," argued James, still writing, "It sounded like I don't love her."  
  
Sirius sighed.  
  
"Mmmmm.." James said, reading the message he had just written, "This one seems ok..."  
  
"Lemme see," said Sirius impatiently, he took the parchment off James and read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Lily, you have the most beautiful green eyes, and the most beautiful hair. I think I'm in love with you, meet me at the North Tower at twelve o'clock tonight. Love, you secret admirer."  
  
"That's nice," commented Sirius.  
  
"Yeah," said James smugly, and he went to the Owlery.  
  
******  
  
The students of Hogwarts were enjoying a dinner at Hogwarts.  
  
While Lily was busily tied up in her thoughts about James, then an owl fluttered in and dropped a letter in her lap.  
  
She picked it up and read it.  
  
She smiled faintly when she finished reading, she didn't really care for anyone else.  
  
Lily would have to tell them that she doesn't love them, and that she never will, since she loved someone else.  
  
Unless it is the person you love that sent you the letter.  
  
Lily thought about that, and decided that it was impossible. James had said that he loved someone, and it couldn't be her.  
  
James saw Lily recieve the letter, and wondered what she was thinking, she was looking upset and happy at the same time.  
  
I hope she won't be too disappointed when she finds out who sent her that letter.  
  
******  
  
Lily was waiting at the North Tower, she glanced at her watch, it said 12:24.  
  
She sighed, it looked like whoever it was, wasn't coming.  
  
Just when she was thinking she was better off dead, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Stupid un-cliffhanger! hehe. We all know who he is...pretty stupid of me. Lol. Plz review! The story's almost over! Well cya! -KrAzY gUrL!~ 


	16. Admitted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. =)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
James was running around like a headless chook, trying to look perfect, and driving Remus and Sirius insane.  
  
"James," sighed Remus, "I'm sure she'll like you fine wearing your ordinary clothes."  
  
"What?!" James practically yelled, "Ordinary clothes?! You crazy Moony?!"  
  
"Somebody is," Remus muttered under his breath.  
  
** Three Minutes Later **  
  
"Do I look ok?" James asked anxiously.  
  
"You look fine," yawned Remus.  
  
"Yeah....except, could you do something with your hair?" said Sirius evilly.  
  
He regretted saying that because James then ran around trying to tidy his hair.  
  
"Give it up Prongs," said Sirius hastily, as he saw James run a brush through his hair, "Your hair's just plain untidy."  
  
James sighed.  
  
"You look fine!" repeated Remus, getting agitated, "Now go to the North Tower!"  
  
James smiled sheepishly, and glanced at his watch.  
  
His smile disappeared when he saw what the time was. 12:17  
  
"Crap!" he yelled, he disappeared under his Invisibility Cloak and ran out of the dorm.  
  
Jame was in so much of a rush that he almost knocked over the new caretaker, Argus Filch, and almost tripped over his stupid nosy kitten, Mrs Norris.  
  
He was out of breath when he reached the North Tower, hoping against hope that Lily hadn't left.  
  
When he ran up the last fleet of stairs, he saw Lily, sitting down, her red wavy hair glowing in the moonlight.  
  
James suddenly didn't feel like talking to her, he just wanted to stare at her forever, taking in her beauty.  
  
But he couldn't keep her waiting, he quietly took off his cloak.  
  
"Lily?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
Lily whirled around.  
  
"It is you!" she gasped, and fell into his arms.  
  
James hugged her back.  
  
Lily pulled up her face and smiled at him, James heart melted when he saw her smile, he felt like it was his destiny to see it, and he had accomplished it.  
  
James smiled shyly back, and kissed her. Their first kiss ever.  
  
Afterwards, Lily just laid in his arms, and James planted kisses in her hair.  
  
Lily grinned, she was happy, it had been James.  
  
James was happy as well, Lily wasn't disappointed, she had sounded surprised, but happy.  
  
Lily got up, "That was a nice note you wrote," she grinned and laughed.  
  
"Thank you," he answered briefly, grinning back.  
  
Lily took James' glasses and put them on herself.  
  
"Oooh, I don't like this," she said dizzily.  
  
"I don't either," James said, taking the glasses off Lily, "You look real ugly with glasses."  
  
"Hey!" Lily cried.  
  
James grinned, "Just kidding."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Um...what more can I say? Lol, by the way, this is not the end, there's like two more chapters left...hehe! Plz review, I really want to know your opinion! Well cya! -KrAzY gUrL!~ 


	17. Life's Full Of Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. =)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, Rachel, Remus and Fiona were the only ones left in the Gryffindor common-room.  
  
James' head was in Lily's lap, and she was ruffling his hair playfully.  
  
Rachel was sitting in Sirius' lap, it turned out Rachel liked Sirius and Fiona liked Remus, and Sirius' arms were wrapped around her waist.  
  
Remus was sitting next to Fiona, her head lying on his shoulder.  
  
They were all kind of depressed.  
  
There was only one more week left in the year at Hogwarts, for the seventh years, it was the last week at Hogwarts for them.  
  
"I can't believe we're leaving Hogwarts forever," sighed Fiona, breaking the silence.  
  
The others nodded miserably.  
  
"We won't see each other anymore," whispered Rachel, lying back onto Sirius.  
  
"Yes we will," broke in Lily, running her fingers lovingly through James' hair, "We have to."  
  
"Jamsie boy, we have to pull all those other pranks we made a list of," said Sirius, trying to sound cheerful, "Remember?"  
  
But James wasn't listening, he was thinking about what Rachel had said.  
  
He was worried what would happened to him and Lily after they left Hogwarts   
  
They might actually get seperated...unless he was to do what he planned to do.  
  
"Lily," he said quietly, getting up, "I have something to ask you."  
  
Lily looked worried, what could James possibly have to ask her?  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Lily squealed with delight.  
  
"Yes, of course!"  
  
Rachel and Fiona broke away from Sirius and Remus and ran over to squeal and hug with Lily.  
  
Remus and Sirius grinned.  
  
They thumped his back and congratulated him, James was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Good on ya Prongs," Sirius said into James' ear, "You popped the question!"  
  
James just laughed.  
  
******  
  
"Well, I always suspected they liked each other, despite the pranks they played on each other, and the yelling, Lily did most of that," Lily blushed, "And this day proved that I was right," Sirius finished off his best man speech, grinning.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them, then exchanged smiles with McGonagall, who was happy to see Lily and James together.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride," said Dumbledore, smiling at the couple.  
  
James and Lily kissed each other.  
  
"I never thought this day would happened," said Fiona, clapping and smiling.  
  
"Neither," replied Rachel, who was grinning.  
  
******  
  
Five Years Later...  
  
There was a squeal from the bathroom.  
  
James shut the book he was reading, and got off the bed.  
  
Lily then leapt in, looking incredibly happy.  
  
"Hey Lily, what's up?" asked James curiously.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" she shrieked, jumping up and down.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed James, "Really? What? When? What?!"  
  
"Really!" answered Lily, grinning.  
  
"Boy or girl?" James asked, after he had kissed Lily.  
  
"The spell says it's a boy!" squealed Lily, still excited.  
  
"Oooh!" cried James, also excited, "Let's call him James Junior!"  
  
"No way!" cried Lily.  
  
"Why not?" James asked, pretending to be cross.  
  
"He'll be way too much like you then," Lily stuck her tongue out at James and giggled.  
  
"Ooh.." grinned James.  
  
"What's your middle name?" Lily asked, she seemed to have calmed down.  
  
"Harold," James answered promptly.  
  
"Harold Potter?" asked Lily making a disgusting face, "Horrible!"  
  
"What about Harry?" James asked vaguely.  
  
"Harry James Potter," said Lily slowly, "I like it!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Almost finished...just have to write how Lily and James...die. =( Horrible but it has to be done. It was fun writing this! Thanks and please review! -KrAzY gUrL!~ 


	18. An End And A Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. =)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lily and James were both playing with one-year-old Harry.  
  
"Peek-a-BOO!" Lily cried, scaring Harry who giggled.  
  
James laughed.  
  
Then he stopped laughing and looked grave.  
  
"Whatever happens Lily, you'll always know I love you, and Harry," he said solemnly.  
  
Lily just nodded, looking sad. James had been saying all day that he could feel Voldemort was going to attack them.  
  
James smiled sadly and kissed her, then kissed Harry.  
  
Lily kissed him as well, and hugged Harry tightly.  
  
James left the room, and went downstairs.  
  
A few seconds later, there was a crash downstairs.  
  
Lily heard James yell, "Lily! He's here, take Harry and run!"  
  
But Lily couldn't run, leaving James alone to deal with Voldemort.  
  
Holding Harry tightly, Lily walked down the stairs and saw a hooded figure and her husband, both wands were out.  
  
There was a blinding flash of green light that came from Voldemort's wand, hitting James.  
  
He collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Lily watched with bewildered eyes.  
  
She couldn't believe that James had died.  
  
Voldemort turned to face Lily, she turned and flew upstairs, holding Harry very tightly.  
  
Lily entered Harry's bedroom, and turned around to close the door, as she did, she saw Voldemort had already reached her.  
  
She slammed the door, locking it, fighting back tears, and ran over to the other side of the room, hugging Harry.  
  
The door blew up, bits of wood flew all over the room.  
  
Voldemort went over to Lily, who put Harry on top of a chest of drawers, and turned to face Voldemort.  
  
"Move over you silly girl, I only want to kill Harry, not you," said Voldemort's cold voice.  
  
"No, not Harry, please, I'll do anything," pleaded Lily.  
  
"Without your husband by your side, you are useless to me."  
  
"Please! Don't kill Harry! Take me instead!"  
  
"If you don't move, fine, I will kill you and your precious baby!"  
  
Lily screamed as the green light hit her, she fell down onto the ground.  
  
Voldemort turned to Harry and cast the spell.  
  
Then there was a gasping sound, and Voldemort disappeared.  
  
Harry was crying, his forehead hurt and his mummy wasn't waking up.  
  
** A Few Minutes Later **  
  
Hagrid walked into Godric's Hollow, and saw James' lifeless body.  
  
He looked away, he couldn't bear to see James like this.  
  
Hagrid walked steadily upstairs, to Harry's room.  
  
He saw Lily's body too, she looked peaceful, but sad.  
  
Then he spotted Harry he was crying.  
  
"Don't cry, little tyke," said Hagrid softly, picking up Harry, "Your parents will always be looking over you."  
  
He carried Harry outside and wrapped him in a blanket.  
  
Hagrid put Harry safely in a basket, and flew off on Sirius' flying motorbike, to Privet Drive.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: OMG! I finished the story! Yay! Yipee! Woohoo! Yay! Lol. There'll be an Author's Note after this chapter, but then it's finished... -KrAzY gUrL!~ 


End file.
